greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
United Federation of Systems (Xui'juki)
The United Federation of Systems is a democratic state in the Xui'juki galaxy. Home to over 15 trillion citizens, it's power and influence, although small on the galactic scale, is immense. With political, economical, and military strengths that no other galactic government has. The United Federation of Systems, preceeded by the United Federated Nations, is a powerful neutral nation-state in the galaxy, holding its own against enemies domestic and foreign alike. History The United Federation of Systems, succeeding the United Federated Nations of Earth, was started as a separatist movement after the Third Human Civil War, also known as World War Three. Originally beginning as a couple of separatist colonized planets who were loyal to the democratic powers that once ruled earth, the federation was born from war, fighting proxy wars with its opponent the United Earth Republic. This Cold War lasted for decades from 2078 (1361) till the start of the Tiberian Civil War and the eventual First Extrasolar War. Before the Third Human Civil War Before the Federation existed there was the United Federated Nations (UFN), a predecessor state that existed from the 2020s-2080s ( late 1290s/early 1300s - late 1350s/early 1360s). Originally created as a means to counter the United Earth Republic (UER) the United Federated Nations was created by many of the world powers from decades prior, and new nations built during the Terran Unification age. The United States of America, which lead the alliance, the United States of Central America, the Russian Federation, the European Union, the Empire of Oceania (EO), and the other minor nations that had remained independent. On September 20th, 2060 (1343) the Earth Republic invaded neutral countries which sparked tensions between the two major powers. These conflicts would later be called the "Fall Wars", a series of conflicts in which the United Earth Republic expanded their territory on Earth, and colonies. those who didn't join the UER joined the UFN in order to remain independent or safe against the aggressive UER. Eventually at the end of the Fall Wars the colonies of the many neutral nations banded together to form the Red Star Confederation (RSC) which remained neutral during the Fall Wars and declared independence from Earth and her territories. The Earth Republic attacked the UFN nations, invading Oceania first, then Russian Federation and USCA. In a retaliatory attack the Federal colonial forces attacked the Republic's colonies in the Sol system: Pluto, the Jovian Lunar States (JLS), Saturn Lunar States (SLS), Mars, and Luna (Earth's Moon) displacing many people in the Sol system. After 4 years of fighting, on December 19th 2079 (1362), the Empire of Oceania fell to the United Earth Republics, which caused many to flee east. The Yamatan Imperial family flee to their controlled colonies. This led to the invasion of the United States on its western coast, and the capitulation and the eventual assimilation of Russia into the newly reorganized China, the Union of Eastern Asian Republics (UEAR). Over the years the Eastern nations of the UFN surrendered or joined the UER which led to the invasion of the European Union by the Islamic Republics and African Union The United States, the US of Central America, the EU, and their remaining allies in a last ditch effort united to reform the United Federated Nations as not just an alliance but as a new government and on July 4th 2080 (1363), the United Federation of Systems (UFS) was created. After the reformation 8 bloody years of intense fighting soon followed, destroying Earth and most of the Sol system. In 2088 (1371), the United Federation of Systems lost its capital of New York City, which, in turn, caused the fall of the Terran portion of the government. Those that didn't flee during the last stands were forced to join the Republic or die fighting its inevitable occupation. Eventually an armistice was signed which finally ended the bloody war. On October 6th 2090 (1373) The Treaty of Systems was signed which provides guidelines and laws between the three different system governments (Red Star Confederation, United Earth Republic, and United Federatiom of Systems) establishing a middle ground between the two super powers, the RSC and the Independent Nations of Earth, consisting of the minor nation states weren't part of the Republic or Federation -the New Kalmar Union (NKU) based in Scandinavia, Eastern Independent Republics (EIR) in Southeast Asia, and the Swiss Confederation in Europe-. 2nd Cold War: The United Federation of Systems remained a symbol of democracy and freedom for 50 years as anti-republican sentiment spread in the independent systems and nations. Following pro-Republican terrorism an Republican supported Dictatorships in the RSC, the Federation fought proxies to help free their colonial brethren. Then, in the 2120-30s (late 1390s/early 1400s-late 1400s/early 1410s) the Confederate planet of Tiberius was engulfed in a civil war, with the government siding with the Republic, and a majority of the population (mainly people outside major cities) supporting the Federation. Due to attacks on civilian populations in the RSC, Civil unrest in the occupied territories on Earth and the Sol System, the Republic tightened their hold in the solar system. This led to the First Extrasolar War. 1st Extrasolar War: Also known as the Fourth Human Civil War, was one of the last major conflicts fought between the children of Earth. With the Federation losing major battles early on in the war, this was due to pro-Terran militias and governments from the confederacy, the federation was pushed back. But due to Terran defectors, mainly from the occupied territories of Earth, and resistsance groups in the pro-Federal planets in the Confederate systems, the Federation held. Due to the ferocity of the war and the expansionist Republic's agend, the Red Star Confederacy split, fragmenting into Pro-Federal planets and lunar colonies, and pro-Republic/Terran colonies. With the division of the confederacy, the war truly began. Led by the Federal Naval and Armed Forces, the Federation and the various rebel groups slowly pushed back the Republican military from the colonies. Then, finally, in 2127 (1410), the Federation liberated Han, a colony that was loyal to the United Earth Republic (it was a colony of the People's Republic of China). Thus liberating the Alpha Centauri system, freeing all of the colonies from Earth's control. Over the course of the next 3,years, the Federal Armed Forces (the United Systems Army) helped liberate the Sol System, staring from the Kelper Belt all the way to the Homeworld of Earth. The Federation eventually liberated Earth, ending the UER, in 2130 (1413). Ending the short, yet bloody war and unifying the human systems. Age of Discovery During what was called the Great Reconstruction, the United Federation of Systems, at which time was a human only government, came into contact with the friendly Vootra and their machine allies the Arack. Quickly becoming allies to fight a militant Sanglok Empire which followed soon, the allied species won, unifying under the banner of the Federation. This led to the discovery of the rest of the galaxy. The doors to the unvierses were opened, and beyond it was war. First Multiverse War Created during the early stages of the Multiverse war, and undiscovered until 2176 (1459 N.E) the Federation went unnoticed and untouched by the Three Superpowers of the Multiverse. But, after 50 years in a state of isolation, faction from the Axis of Empires came into contact with the Federation and invaded, occupying Federation space from 2226-2235 (1509-1518 N.E). Over those 9 bloody years, the Federation continued to resist the occupation on occupied worlds and fought for every planet gained or lost. After gaining support from the Alliance of Nations, infighting within the Axis, and attacks on their own borders, the Axis abandoned Federal space. Reclaiming lost star systems and liberating billions of its citizens. After some negotiations with the Alliance and Axis, the Federation voted to remain neutral in the ongoing conflict. With free trade to both major powers (mainly to the Alliance, which had better deals) and a few factions within the Coalition. Government The United Federation of Systems is a Federal Republic, with some autonomous states within its borders which have their own sets of government. The Federal Government of the Federation is divided into three branches: The Executive branch, which houses the President and his cabinet. The Legislative branch, which is divided between two sub branches as well consisting of the Federal Senate (upper house) and the House of Representatives (lower house) which listen to their constituents. The Judicial branch, which controls the federal courts and upholds the consitution of the Federation. Political Parties: *'Socialist Democratic Party-' a political party that believes in a socialist liberal government with a secular hand in the lives of the people. Ally of the Socialist Party. 'Federalist Party-' A political party that believes in the unification of all territories in the Federation to be under a federal government, a moderate political party who believes in a strong central government. 'Republican Party-' A political party that believes in a conservative standpoint, supports a weakened federal government with a strong Military. '*^Colonial Union-' A political party that believes in the independence of Earth's colonies and the establishment of a stronger Democratic state. Ally of the New Eden Partio and Socialist Democratic Party 'Trintarian Union-' A political alliance of the three major monotheistic faiths, believe in the will of God above all and the spread of their faiths. '*Socialist Party-' A political party created from many minor Socialist parties, believe in a idea of total equality for race, economic, and religious standpoints. Ally of the Democratic Party. *'New Communist Party-' Following a revolutionized form of communism, a mixture between Marxist-Leninist and Maoist style communism, wish for a unified atheistic federal government. Ally of the Socialist Party '^New Eden Partio (Party)-' A moderate political party that wishes to expand the alliance between the Vootran Sovereignty and the United Federation of Systems. Ally of the Colonial Union and Ascension Party. '^Ascension-' a political party that believes in the unification of Humanity and the Xeno species. Ally of the New Eden Party Society Culture The Federations culture is somewhat normal all things considered. With a secular government and strong liberal tendencies, the Federation has been a wealthy powerhouse and cultural symbol to some, much wilder galaxies and star systems. List of Worlds under it's control Category:Factions Category:Independent Category:Republics